


Sun-kissed

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (sort of), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, London, Poetry, meeting a future doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor drops Rose off in London for an afternoon with her mum, but Rose meets someone unexpected instead.**a thirteen x rose poem**





	Sun-kissed

_See you soon, Doctor!_

 

Fingers wiggle in a wave,

eyes meet, lingering.

 

Once it made Rose nervous,

the Doctor going off for a bit

and leaving her behind.

But since Christmas, since his new

face, there’s a deeper sort of

trust between them. She knows

he’ll always come back.

There’s something else between them, too.

Nothing beyond flirting and hugs and

(too many)

furtive glances, but she’s willing to be patient.

 

She turns her mind to other things--

lunch and shopping with her mum,

a sunny day in London,

the new pink Converse trainers on her feet.

She grins at the last. The Doctor was almost

shy when he gave them to her, and so

enthusiastic when she approved.

 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by an

inhaled breath

and the sound of her own name,

barely louder than the gasp. She turns,

expecting to see an out-of-touch

friend but instead sees an unfamiliar

woman with short blond hair and wide,

disbelieving eyes.

 

 _Oh Rose_ , she says.

_It’s been so..._

 

And suddenly Rose

knows.

 

_Doctor?_

 

Her smile nearly blinds Rose.

_Always the cleverest,_

_Rose Tyler._

 

_I never knew you could be a_

_woman_ , Rose blurts, then

blushes.

 

The Doctor blushes a bit herself.

_Well, it took quite a few tries_

_to reach this level of brilliance._

 

They laugh together, and any tension

that might have been disappears.

 

Rose cancels her plans. Her mum will

(eventually)

understand, even if she never

quite believes

the explanation.

 

Hand in hand they wander, relearning each other.

Rose comments on how odd it is to be the taller one.

The Doctor shows off her new sonic.

 

Rose wonders if the Doctor’s hearts flutter

as fast as her own.

 

After awhile they stop at a park,

sit in a patch of sunny grass.

Just like New New York, Rose thinks.

Talking, flirting, getting to know each other again,

the Doctor showing off with bits of

impossible trivia.

 

_Rose, can I kiss you?_

 

Well that isn’t at all like last time.

 

Without thinking Rose nods,

eyes locked with her Doctor.

The kiss is soft, chaste,

and nearly stops Rose’s

heart.

 

_I take it we do get around to_

_snogging_

_eventually,_

_then_ , Rose says faintly,

once she finds her voice again.

 

Wide-eyed, the Doctor

claps a hand over her mouth.

 

Rose giggles. _I won’t ask._

_Promise._

_I suppose I’ll find out_

_soon enough._

 

*

 

Rose kisses the Doctor

one last

time.

 

_I can’t walk back with you,_

_you know. I might run into myself._

_It just confuses things._

 

Rose nods.

 

_I’m not going to say anything about_

_today. I think all this--_

she gestures at the Doctor with a grin--

_really should be a surprise._

 

 _A brilliant surprise_ , the Doctor agrees.

 

Hands clasped in the sunlight,

the two women very nearly

glow.

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 21* | prompt: thirteen x rose and "can I kiss you?"
> 
> *yes, I'm still behind. I'll eventually catch up. It was a long, exhausting weekend.


End file.
